No Chance in Hell
by Word Life 316
Summary: Nickelodeon's cancelling Danny Phantom! not if we can do anything about it Rated for mild coarse language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

No Chance in Hell

By Word Life 316

Chapter 1

Nick had just finished typing up the last chapter of "Not Wanting to Leave" and uploaded it to Fan Fiction . net he gave a small sigh as he read the news post on Mr. Hartman's forums declaring the cancellation of Danny Phantom when he heard the doorbell ring.

"It good you guys got here so fast" said Nick to Danny, Sam and Tucker

"Yeah with that new invisibility feature on the Specter Speeder getting here was a snap" said Tucker

The three of them sat down in Nick's computer room

"So what's this all about Nick" said Danny

"Well you all know that your shows being cancelled right" replied Nick

"Yeah of course" said Danny

"Well our sources tell us that the cancellation will be finalized in 12 hours after the signing of certain documents by the Nickelodeon Board of Directors, after these documents are signed the cancellation will be finalised and there is no hope for us for that decision to be reversed" explained Nick

"Those BASTARDS!" said Sam

"But that's the least of our worries, we also have reason to believe that the Board of Directors are planning on assinating Butch Hartman so he doesn't move the show to another network after the cancellation"

The three of them gasped

"Guys, our mission is to infiltrate Nickelodeon Headquarters in Orlando and rescue Butch, destroy those documents and if necessary, eliminate the president of Nickelodeon"

"TO THE SPECTER SPEEDER" yelled Danny as they all dashed out the door.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

No Chance in Hell

By Word Life 316

Chapter 2

Nick, Danny, Sam and Tucker had arrived unnoticed to Orlando and were now hiding behind a dumpster outside Nickelodeon Studios

"How are we going to get pass security" Danny said

"Easy, someone has to sneak up to the booth and slip these Mogadons into his coffee"

"Guys"

"and when he nods off"

"Uh guys"

"We sneak past him"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT IS IT SAM" Nick shouted

Sam then pointed to the security booth where the guy was fast asleep.

"Or we can just walk past" said Nick

When they got inside the building they noticed no one was around not even the secretary

"I don't like the look of this" said Tucker

"Do you think they were expecting us" asked Sam

"That's a possibility" said Nick "O.K. Sam and Tuck you go find Butch, me and Danny will find the Head Office we've only 2 hours till those documents are signed"

"Let's roll"

Danny and Nick went left as Tucker and Sam went right

"So where is Butch's office" asked Sam

"I don't know, maybe this door" Tucker pointed at

"Why do you say that" asked Sam, Tucker pointed at the name plaque "BUTCH HARTMAN"

"Oh" said Sam as she knocked on the door "Butch! are you in there?"

Butch, who was busy working inside jumped upon hearing the sudden interruption "Grey, Ricky is that you"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other in confusion before opening the door "No it's us"

"TUCKER! SAM! OK NO MORE WEED FOR ME!"

"Butch your life's in danger" said Sam as she grabbed Butch's arm

"What do you mean" said Butch as he was being dragged out of his office

"Will explain later, right now we have to get you out of...here" Standing in their way was 10 men in suits holding guns.

"Oh crap" was all Sam could say

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

No Chance in Hell

By Word Life 316

Chapter 3

Butch, Sam and Tucker were staring down the barrels of 10 guns then Sam stood in front of Butch

"If you want Butch you have to get through me first" Sam said as she stood her ground

"Have it your way" one of them said as he fired a shot into Sam's shoulder.

But nothing happened, no blood was spilt she didn't even flinched

"What happened" asked Tucker as he tried to find a bullet hole but to no avail but then he slapped his forehead "Of course, you can't kill a toon"

"Butch get down" yelled Sam as they started running away from the gun men with Butch crouching down in front of them

That was when Sam got an idea and pulled out the Fenton Bazooka

"Where did you get that" asked Tucker

"How should I know I'm not the one writing the story" Sam asked "Now run"

Tucker took Butch and ran out through the fire escape as Sam charged the Bazooka and fired it at the gun men

"AHHHHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS" Yelled the gun men as they fell to the fall and Sam walked triumphantly out the fire escape

"I hope Danny and Nick are alright"

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Nick and Danny had found the main conference room

"Locked" said Nick "Now what do we do"

That's when they got an idea

"I'M GOING GHOST"

Danny turned into Danny Phantom as Nick turned into Nick Phantom

"Wait a minute Nick you don't have ghost powers" said Danny

"This is my story I can have whatever the f(beep) I want" said Nick

"You got a censor too" Danny asked

"I have too, this story _is _T rated" replied Nick as they phased through the door much to the shock of the board members

"This ends here" said Nick

"Your right it does end here cause we're about to sign the papers" said one of the members

Nick and Danny both shot an ectoplasmic bean turning the papers into ash.

"You gonna pay for that" said the person from behind the chair at the end of the table

"Uh Oh you got the president mad" said another one of the members

"Why does that voice sound familiar" said Nick as the person turned the chair around to reveal himself to Nick and Danny's shocked faces

"It can't be" said Nick

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

No Chance in Hell

By Word Life 316

Chapter 4

Nick and Danny were shocked at who the president of Nickelodeon was

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS"

"Well isn't it obvious" said Spongebob

"Actually it is, constant renewals, the movie and the shit loads of merchandise" said Nick

"But why are you cancelling my show?" asked Danny

"Cause your show is too good and by cancelling your show they would have no choice but to watch mine" explained Spongebob

"You wont get away with this" said Nick

"Oh but I will, board members GET THEM" yelled Spongebob

The board members ran towards Nick and Danny who rolled their eyes as they went intangible and the board members ran right through them and ran into the wall

"Is that the best you got" said Danny as him and Nick turned back into their regular forms

"No it isn't PATRICK!" yelled Spongebob and as soon as he said that Patrick came out of no where and landed right on Danny as Spongebob ran to Nick and pinned him to the ground

"When I'm done with you guys Danny Phantom will be cancelled and Nickelodeon will have nothing but me" said Spongebob but then he noticed that Nick was smiling.

"Why are you smiling" asked Spongebob that was when he heard a faint rumble

"You forgot the biggest factor..." Nick said "Danny's fan-girls"

After he said that over a hundred girls burst through the door's and dived upon Spongebob and Patrick as Nick and Danny got out of the way and watched as the girls started beating up Spongebob and Patrick

After the girls had finished Nick and Danny saw that Patrick had been flattened and Spongebob had been ripped into places that was when they realized who was in the room

"OH MY GOD IT'S DANNY!" Screamed the girls

"WAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Danny and before he knew it the girls dived on top of him as Nick ran out of the room.

As he ran outside he found Sam, Tucker and Butch out there.

"Where's Danny?" asked Sam

"Well you see..." before he could finish all the girls can running out of the building

"I got some of his hair"

"I got some of his shirt"

"I got his shoe"

"I GOT HIS UNDERPANTS!"

After the girls had left Danny staggered out of the building his body was covered in lipstick and his hair and clothes were tattered

"Oh my god" said Sam as she tried to hold back the laughter as the rest of them.

Danny smiled "What can I say, I'm just very sexy"

"That you are" said Sam

"Well then" he said as he grabbed her "Let me show you first hand" and they proceeded to make out.

"Why do all your stories end with this Nick" asked Tucker

"I don't know I'm just a hopeless romantic I guess" replied Nick

Danny and Sam then finished making out "Well we've killed Spongebob, Saved my show and I got to make out Sam, all and all it's been a pretty good day" said Danny

"That it has, well Butch looks like you got a cartoon to do" said Nick

"I'll get started right away Oh and guys, thank you" said Butch as he headed back into the building

THE END


End file.
